


El nuevo inquilino

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Attraction, Awkward Boners, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunken Kissing, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gay Porn Hard, Hardcore, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Showers, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky dejó su natal Moscú para mudarse a San Petersburgo e iniciar allí sus estudios universitarios. Para ello, decidió buscar una vivienda compartida con el fin de sobrellevar sus gastos hasta poder encontrar un trabajo.Al hallar el departamento ideal, conoció a dos atractivos hombres que serían sus compañeros de piso. Desde el primer momento, Yuri supo que quería compartir con ellos algo más que el mismo techo.





	El nuevo inquilino

**Author's Note:**

> [AU] Compañeros de piso.  
> \- En esta historia TODOS los personajes implicados son mayores de edad y los actos son plenamente consensuados.  
> \- Lenguaje obsceno, voyeurismo, sexo sin protección, trío versátil (flip-flop) y referencias a posibles relaciones poliamorosas.  
> \- Historia sujeta a corrección, pueden haber errores mínimos.

Yuri Plisetsky pensó que era el chico más afortunado del mundo cuando llegó a San Petersburgo. Decidió mudarse allí desde su natal Moscú para ir a la universidad. Todavía no había encontrado un trabajo pero tenía unos ahorros que le iban a permitir solventarse al menos durante mes y medio en su nueva ciudad en lo que buscaba algún empleo de medio tiempo.

Estuvo buscando a través de internet un departamento para poderlo arrendar con junto con otra persona y compartir los gastos. Así fue que halló un anuncio que le interesó; de inmediato contactó con el sujeto que decía tener una habitación extra disponible en su departamento y que deseaba alquilársela a alguien que reuniera ciertos requisitos conductuales, como por ejemplo: no tener vicios como el alcohol o las drogas, no traer a otras personas al lugar, ser una persona honesta y respetuosa y poseer un trabajo estable.

Yuri consideró que reunía los requisitos en cuestión, exceptuando lo del trabajo pero ya vería cómo arreglárselas. Llamó al número en cuestión y como era de esperarse, mintió diciendo que tenía empleo e incluso se ofreció a pagar dos meses adelantados para que le reserven el lugar. Por lo que vio en las fotos, era una habitación bastante buena y el departamento parecía ser grande y confortable.

Christophe Giacometti era el nombre del sujeto con quien cerró el trato ya que le agradó la propuesta de Plisetsky. Al hablar con él, Yuri pudo deducir se trataba de un hombre adulto y que era extranjero, su voz le resultó muy sensual por lo que esperó se tratara de alguien atractivo.

En cuanto llegó a la dirección en cuestión, Yuri se sorprendió gratamente cuando conoció en persona a Chris y este resultó ser muchísimo más guapo de lo que pudo haberse imaginado. No pudo evitar mirarlo con fijeza mientras le enseñaba una sonrisa un tanto atrevida. Estaba claro para él que ese hombre le había gustado y no era para menos, se trataba de un sujeto que estaría rondando los 30 años, era alto, esbelto, vestía de traje pero se notaba a leguas que tenía un estado físico privilegiado, traía el cabello bicolor, mitad castaño y mitad rubio, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él, eran sus fulgurosos ojos ambarinos que se también se posaron en el recién llegado y al mismo tiempo, le devolvía la sonrisa.

_"¡Qué jodidamente sexy! A este tipo me lo follo o no me llamo Yuri Plisetsky"._

Ese había sido el primer pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Yuri ni bien conoció al hombre que le rentaría la habitación en ese departamento. Chris lo saludó y lo invitó a entrar para que pudieran conversar un poco antes de enseñarle la que sería su habitación. Al rubio oriundo de Moscú le encantó el departamento de buenas a primeras, era mucho más grande y espacioso de lo que le pareció en las fotos.

El lugar estaba muy ordenado e incluso la decoración era de lo más elegante, se notaba que Chris era muy esmerado y pulcro, cosa que le pareció extraña, la mayoría de los hombres que conoció fueron bastante desordenados y descuidados. Se sentaron en la sala y platicaron a grandes rasgos de todo un poco, enfatizando las normas a las que tendría que adecuarse viviendo allí.

Fue que el joven Plisetsky se dio por enterado que allí también vivía alguien más. Al principio no le gustó mucho la idea de que hubiera más gente con la que tendría que compartir la vivienda pero cambió abruptamente de parecer en cuanto vio a un hombre llegando por uno de los pasillos e ingresando a la sala para reunirse con ellos.

_"¡Mierda! ¿Pero de dónde salen estos sujetos tan guapos? ¡A este también me lo tengo que tirar sí o sí!"._

Los ojos de Yuri se desviaron hacia el hombre que se encaminó directo a él sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Parecía amigable, o al menos su sonrisa se notaba genuina e inspiraba confianza. Era un sujeto demasiado atractivo, sus cabellos plateados y sus profundos ojos celestes llamaban la atención de manera inmediata. El chico supuso que debía tener más o menos la edad de Chris o que quizás era un par de años mayor pero del mismo modo, era elegante y con un cuerpo que evidenciaba sus horas de entrenamiento.

—Tú debes ser Yuri -dijo- Es un gusto conocerte, soy Victor Nikiforov -tomó la iniciativa y se presentó sin esperar a que su amigo lo hiciera, extendiéndole la mano con cortesía para saludarlo-

—El gusto es mío, Victor -respondió tomando la mano ajena sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con el otro en solo instante-

Victor se excusó por no haber estado presente desde el comienzo ya que se estaba preparando pues tenía un compromiso. Al igual que Chris, también lucía un traje que lo hacía ver sobrio y elegante pero sobre todo, ese pantalón dejaba apreciar el buen trasero que tenía.

El albino permaneció un momento charlando con los otros dos y luego se despidió de ellos para retirarse a lo suyo. Fue entonces que Yuri se enteró de unas cuestiones que le interesaban, Chris tuvo la gentileza de pasarle el chisme sin saberlo.

—Victor quedó en ir a cenar con su novia. Lastimosamente ya hizo ese compromiso o sino ordenaba algo para compartir aquí los tres y darte la bienvenida como corresponde -afirmó Giacometti esbozando una sonrisa ladina que dejó a Yuri algo escéptico por el tono que el otro utilizó-

—No te preocupes -replicó- El viaje fue agotador, todo lo que quiero es tomar un baño y recostarme a descansar.

—De acuerdo. Vamos, te mostraré el departamento y de paso ya te puedes ubicar en tu habitación.

El rubio asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie. Chris lo condujo para enseñarle las dependencias del lugar y luego por el mismo pasillo por donde Victor apareció hace rato, lo llevó hacia los dormitorios.

—Esta de aquí es mi habitación -indicó el suizo señalando la primera puerta- Esta es la de Victor y la última es la tuya. El baño es aquel de ahí -señaló el final del pasillo-

Yuri sonrió al ingresar a la que sería su recámara. Sin dudas era mejor de lo que se esperó, estaba completamente amoblada y la cama además de enorme, parecía ser de lo más cómoda. Sonrió contento y se dispuso a meter allí su maleta.

—Excelente -exclamó- ¡Me encanta! Prometo que me adecuaré a tus normas y no causaré problemas.

—Bien. ¡Ah, por cierto! Entre los requisitos que puse en el anuncio decía sobre no traer a personas extrañas.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré. De todos modos, no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad -el joven encogió los hombros-

—Ese punto en particular hacía referencia a alguna conquista ocasional que puedas tener -aclaró- Pero si en un momento dado, tuvieras una novia y quisieras traerla a dormir contigo, no hay problema, siempre y cuando no ocasionen desmanes.

—Descuida Chris, eso no pasará.

—Es solo para que lo tengas en cuenta. No puedo ser injusto, Victor a veces trae a su novia a dormir aquí, igual que yo traigo a mi pareja.

—¿Así que también tienes novia? -preguntó el rubio con cierta decepción aunque por alguna razón no se sintió muy sorprendido-

—Novio -aclaró el mayor-

—Mmm...ya veo.

Yuri intentó mostrarse indiferente ante la revelación de ese dato pero no pudo sentirse más feliz tras confirmar que sus sospechas iniciales fueron ciertas, algo le dijo que estuvo todo el tiempo frente a un homosexual, exactamente como él. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a contarle aún que él también era gay. Prefirió mantener eso en silencio hasta hallar el momento más oportuno.

\---

Ya en aquellos primeros días de convivencia con sus nuevos y bellos compañeros de departamento, Yuri se dio cuenta que se sentía atraído hacia ambos. Le resultaba algo inverosímil que le gustaran los dos hombres a la vez aunque Victor era particularmente interesante ante sus ojos, pensaba que eso quizás se debía a que se trataba de un heterosexual; nunca antes un alguien así llamó su atención pero ese albino era su excepción a la regla y no podía evitar fantasear todo el tiempo con llevárselo a la cama.

Según Plisetsky pudo observar, Chris y Victor mantenían una amistad bastante estrecha, se notaba que se conocían a la perfección, que tenían un trato muy especial y que posiblemente sabían todo uno del otro. Cualquiera podría asumir que más que amigos, ellos eran pareja. Incluso llegó a pensar que esos dos pudieron haber estado involucrados en algún momento.

Yuri también notó que Chris podía llegar a ser bastante cínico, era de esas personas que amaban flirtear con todo el mundo y su nuevo inquilino no escapaba a los discretos coqueteos iniciales, cosa que bien podía utilizar a su favor si le seguía la corriente.Alrededor de una semana y media después, había un abierto ambiente de confianza entre todos ellos, en especial entre Giacometti y Plisetsky, quienes parecían entenderse muy bien. En cuanto a Nikiforov, había un trato cordial entre él y el chico nuevo pero se mostraban un tanto más cautos.

Un viernes por la tarde Chris llegó algo molesto al departamento. Su novio le canceló a última hora los planes que tenía para esa noche y tuvieron una discusión por teléfono que acabó con ambos disgustados. Yuri se encontraba en la sala jugando videojuegos cuando el suizo entró hasta allí, era la primera vez que lo veía con esa expresión de enojo en el rostro, por lo que dejó el control a un lado y se puso de pie.

—¿Estás bien? -preguntó el chico lleno de curiosidad-

—Sí -la respuesta sonó muy cortante, luego vio a su contrario sentarse en el sofá más largo-

—No eres bueno mintiendo, ¿sabes? -replicó el ruso- Pero si quieres estar solo, no hay problema. Estaré en mi habitación.

—No, quédate -pidió Giacometti tomando a Yuri por la muñeca para detenerlo-

El rubio lo observó con algo de desconcierto y entendió que quería decirle que tomara asiento a su lado, así lo hizo. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro mientras Yuri lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Quieres que salgamos juntos esta noche? -propuso el mayor de repente- Tengo pases especiales para un nuevo bar que abrió en el centro de la ciudad.

—Me encantaría pero... ¿a tu pareja no le molestará que salgas con alguien más?

—¡Por mí puede irse al diablo! -exclamó ofuscado y elevando la voz- Puedo salir con quien me venga en gana y no tiene por qué decirme nada si él no desea acompañarme.

—Está bien, no te alteres. ¿Peleaste con él y por eso estás tan nervioso? -se atrevió a preguntar el más joven-

—Lo siento, no debí hablarte así -se sintió apenado al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho- Lo lamento. Por favor, discúlpame.

—No te preocupes, Chris. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

—Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, peleé con él porque no quiso ir conmigo. Inventó una excusa tonta para justificar su falta de interés. Hubiera preferido que me dijera abiertamente que no le apetecía salir y ya. Pero si tú deseas acompañarme, para mí será un honor, en verdad quiero conocer ese lugar.

—Me encantaría acompañarte -respondió Plisetsky, enseñándole una sonrisa y colocando disimuladamente su mano derecha sobre el muslo ajeno- ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

—¿Te parece bien las 10?

—Genial. Estaré listo para entonces.

—Hubiera invitado a Vitya también pero él acostumbra salir los viernes por la noche con su novia y luego va a pasar el fin de semana a casa de ella -comentó el suizo-

—Ah...ya veo -replicó el chico rodando los ojos, no podía negar que enterarse de eso le provocó una inusitada molestia-

\---

La velada que Chris y Yuri compartieron esa noche fue bastante agradable y distendida. Finalmente al suizo se le olvidó toda aquella molestia que traía desde la tarde. Ordenaron unos tragos y la conversación fue bastante fluida, en verdad ambos congeniaban demasiado bien al parecer.

Por otro lado, surgió el esperado juego de miradas y sonrisas seductoras que Yuri deseaba. Ninguno dijo nada al respecto pero sus ojos eran más que explícitos y delatores. Eso sumado a los gestos y a la cercanía entre sus cuerpos consiguió que la tensión sexual se estableciera por completo entre los dos. Solo faltaba que uno de ellos se animara a dar el siguiente paso.

Para entonces, Yuri estaba más que seguro que terminaría la noche en la cama del suizo, justo como lo venía deseando. Así que antes de que se pusieran ebrios, él mismo propuso que volvieran a casa, sobre todo porque Chris había traído su propio automóvil y tenía que conducir de regreso, lo cual fue muy irresponsable de su parte.

Una vez que abordaron el vehículo, el más joven no quiso esperar a que el otro lo pusiera en marcha, primero quería cerciorarse de que se encontrara en condiciones de manejar.

—¿Estás mareado? -preguntó- Si es así, será mejor que regresemos en taxi.

—Estoy bien, Yuri -intentó tranquilizarlo- No estoy borracho, te aseguro que llegaremos sanos y salvos. ¿O es que acaso no confías en mí?

—Claro que confío en ti. No has intentado propasarte conmigo en toda la noche -mencionó con una sonrisa y un tono bromista- Eso quiere decir que eres digno de alguien de confianza.

—Créeme que me ha costado bastante -confesó Giacometti de manera descarada-

—¿Uh?

—¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Yuri! ¿Me dirás acaso que no te diste cuenta que moría de ganas de besarte?

—¿Y tú no te diste cuenta que yo estaba muriendo de ganas de que lo hicieras?

—Bueno, no quería que pensaras mal de mí. De haberse tratado de otro chico, ya me lo hubiera estado follando en el baño del bar.

—Eso suena genial para mí.

—Pero no creo que merezcas ser tratado de ese modo. Eres demasiado lindo y valioso para tomarte como aventura de una noche y ya.

—Tus palabras me hacen sentir halagado, Chris. Pero a mí no me engañas, aunque pretendas comportarte como un caballero, sigues siendo un cínico de mierda.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Digo que no te importa tirarte a otros hombres aún teniendo pareja -cuestionó viéndolo de forma acusadora-

—Mmm...pues no me importaría si se tratara de ti.

—Insisto, eres un cínico de lo peor.

Christophe se puso serio ante lo que el otro le decía con una expresión extraña que no consiguió descifrar pero se tranquilizó al verlo sonriente apenas un rato después, lo que le hizo suspirar con cierto alivio.

—Nos parecemos en ese sentido -añadió Yuri- Para serte sincero, no creo mucho en la monogamia y además, algunas veces hay que salir un poco de la rutina, ¿no?

—Estoy de acuerdo -asintió Giacometti, le agradaba mucho lo que el ruso expresaba, por lo que tomó al otro del rostro con ambas manos- Me encantas, Yuri -susurró mirándolo con total fijeza hasta que lo dejó algo ruborizado-

—Y tú a mí -contestó el chico y fue acercándose al mayor, quien entendió exactamente lo que quería-

Chris no lo dudó ni se contuvo más, se sacó todas aquellas ganas que traía desde un principio y lo besó con intensidad. Yuri le siguió la corriente más que encantado, recibiendo y respondiendo gustoso a esos besos profundos y apasionados. Ninguno de ellos quería interrumpir el contacto aunque les urgía llegar a la casa para continuar.

—¡Vámonos ya! -pidió Plisetsky lamentando tener que apartarse de los labios ajenos-

\---

No hubo mucha plática por el camino pero cada vez que se detenían en algún semáforo, los besos fogosos se reanudaban por unos momentos antes de avanzar. En verdad estaban tan ansiosos que se vieron tentados por la idea de estacionar el coche y follar ahí mismo aunque al final convinieron que eso les resultaría de lo más incómodo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, descendieron con prisa del auto y tomaron el elevador, el cual obviamente aprovecharon para seguir con lo que venían haciendo durante el trayecto, solo que ahora podían unir sus cuerpos y tocarse por encima de las ropas. Ambos se encontraban excitados en extremo y no podían esperar más.

—Al parecer estás más que listo para la acción -dijo Giacometti al sentir la erección ajena-

—Tú no te quedas atrás -respondió y lo besó de nueva cuenta hasta que llegaron a su piso por fin-

Chris demoró un poco en encontrar sus llaves ya que Yuri lo tenía ocupado besándole el cuello e intentando quitarle la ropa aún cuando se hallaban en pleno pasillo.

—Mmm...mmm...espera -pidió el suizo- Déjame abrir la puerta.

—¡Date prisa!

Cuando finalmente pudieron entrar, empezaron a reír y a despojarse de sus respectivos abrigos mientras volvían a los besos apasionados y caminaban con torpeza hacia la sala con la única idea de echarse al sofá uno sobre el otro. Todo parecía marchar bien hasta que las luces se encendieron de improviso y notaron que Victor estaba allí.

El mismo quedó en su sitio viéndolos con suspicacia, cruzado de brazos e intentando analizar la escena por más era demasiado evidente lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí. En tanto, los otros dos separaron con rapidez y trataron fingir que no pasaba nada pero no había modo de negarlo.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? -preguntó el albino con notable molestia-

—Bueno, es que...me pasé un poco de copas y Yuri me estaba ayudando a que no me cayera -el suizo inventó la primera excusa que se le ocurrió, solo que Nikiforov no era ningún tonto y captó a la perfección lo que ocurría entre los otros dos-

—Ya veo. Gracias por ayudarlo, Yuri -dijo el mayor con un tono cargado de ironía y una sonrisa extraña- Ya puedes irte a dormir, yo me encargaré de llevar a Chris a su habitación.

—¿¡Eh!?

El rubio no podía creerlo, sus planes se fueron a la mierda en cuestión de nada y no consiguió disimular su fastidio. Tanto así que ni siquiera se despidió de los otros. Se retiró hacia su recámara y azotó la puerta. Se puso a maldecir en voz alta la inoportuna presencia de Victor.

—¿¡No se suponía que ese viejo idiota iba a pasar el fin de semana con su estúpida novia!? ¿Entonces por qué carajos está aquí? ¡¡¡Maldición, ahora tendré que arreglarme yo solo con esto!!! -su erección se había puesto peor y necesitaba ser atendida con urgencia-

Mientras tanto, Victor había acompañado a Chris a su habitación fingiendo creerle que necesitaba ayuda para no caerse por el camino pero una vez que ingresaron allí, dejó de seguirle la corriente y lo empujó en la cama con bastante violencia.

—¡Oye! -protestó el suizo-

—¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Chris!?

—¿De qué hablas? -se hizo el desentendido y volvió a ponerse de pie para comenzar a sacarse la ropa-

—No es verdad que estás ebrio como para necesitar la ayuda de alguien. Vi muy bien cómo Yuri y tú venían besándose y tenían todas las intenciones de ponerse a follar en la sala -reclamó molesto- ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

—¿Así qué era eso? -volvió la vista hacia su amigo- Victor, el chico me encanta -confesó- Solo iba a ser una vez y luego nadie se iba a acordar siquiera, incluso él estaba de acuerdo -entonces se acercó al albino en plan seductor, abrazándolo por detrás y con intenciones de besarle el cuello- Bueno, ya que me arruinaste el polvo del fin de semana con Yuri, vas a tener que compensarme.

—¡Chris, basta! -se apartó de inmediato- Sabes perfectamente que acordamos no involucrarnos con los inquilinos. ¡Tú mismo dijiste que luego podemos tener problemas!

—Mmm sí, lo sé. Pero a todo esto, Victor. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No dijiste que ibas a pasar el fin de semana con tu novia?

—Los planes cambiaron -suspiró hastiado- Tuvimos una fuerte discusión y me dijo que quiere considerar darle un tiempo a nuestra relación. No sé qué debo pensar...pero no es como si me importara demasiado.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí y no pienso rogarle ni nada. A decir verdad, hace meses he perdido el interés en ese noviazgo, creo que ya solo estaba con ella por comodidad y por costumbre -rodó los ojos- Estaré mejor solo y sin nadie que me fastidie.

—Entiendo. Ya que terminaste con ella, ¿por qué no quedas esta noche conmigo? Voy a hacerte sentir reconfortado -insistió el suizo y el otro ya no sabía si hablaba en serio o en broma pero por las dudas, prefirió no comprobarlo-

—Olvídalo. Solo quiero descansar y será mejor que también hagas lo mismo -se dirigió hacia puerta como para marcharse pero se detuvo justo antes de salir y volteó a mirarlo- ¡Ah! Espero no vuelva a repetirse lo de hace rato. ¡Contrólate y déjate de tonterías, por favor! Buenas noches, Chris.

El ruso se retiró de allí y cerró la puerta de esa habitación. Claro que no pensaba ir a dormir tan pronto, se dispuso a vigilar que sus compañeros de departamento no se visitaran de manera clandestina el resto de la noche. No podía permitir ese tipo de cosas, lo que menos necesitaban eran problemas. Aunque ese no era el real motivo de su preocupación y lo sabía muy bien.

\---

Los siguientes días se fueron tornando un tanto complicados, había un claro ambiente de tensión bajo ese techo y aunque nadie se manifestaba abiertamente al respecto, era una cuestión demasiado palpable. Chris y Yuri se echaban miradas sugestivas cada tanto, estaban tan necesitados el uno del otro y solo esperaban a tener la mínima chance para dejar que sus deseos carnales fluyeran con total libertad.

Pero esa oportunidad parecía que no llegaría tan pronto, o al menos, no mientras Victor estuviera allí presente. Los otros tenían la impresión de que el albino estaba más que atento a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras. Luego de la ruptura con su pareja, lo tenían casi todo el día ahí metido en la casa y no había modo de conseguir que saliera por unas horas y los dejara solos.

Yuri ya se estaba hartando de aquello y comenzó a actuar como si ya no le importara nada en absoluto. Se acercaba a Chris mucho más de lo debido, lo abrazaba adrede, se sentaba en sus piernas cuando veían televisión o cuando estaba desayunando, le daba besos en cuello, le hacía masajes en los hombros con el claro objetivo de tocarlo y provocarlo. Todo eso sucedía frente a la furibunda mirada de Victor, quien había llegado a su límite de tolerancia y ya no estaba siendo capaz de disimular su disgusto.

Todo se desbordó una mañana en la que Christophe se encontraba ausente. El suizo había ido a trabajar y en el departamento solo estaban los rusos. Victor estaba preparándose un café en la cocina cuando Yuri entró allí todavía un poco somnoliento, bostezando y frotándose un ojo. No pensó que encontraría a alguien por lo que se detuvo en cuanto vio al albino allí y recordó que apenas traía ropa interior.

—Lindos bóxers -comentó el hombre con una sonrisa cargada de sorna- ¿Aún a tu edad usas esos estampados? -se refirió al diseño de animal print que Plisetsky lucía-

—Sí, ¿no te gusta? -replicó- Chris dijo que me quedaban muy bien -se recostó por el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y también sonrió desafiante-

La sonrisa de Victor se esfumó por completo al escuchar aquello, esas palabras implicaban que Chris también ya vio a Yuri de ese modo. El mayor pensaba en eso y mientras tanto, no podía dejar de observar el esbelto cuerpo del chico, en verdad era una tentación andante y comenzaba a entender las razones por las que su amigo estaba por caer ante él.

—¿Me preparas un café? -preguntó el rubio-

—Lo siento, ya casi voy de salida -en verdad se había molestado y no supo esconderlo como quería-

—Está bien. De todos modos, dudo que hagas un café tan bueno como el de Chris -y ahí iba de nuevo Yuri, hablando del suizo con la sola intención de fastidiar a Nikiforov-

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te traes con Chris?

—No sé de qué hablas -el chico se hizo el desentendido y eso acabó por enervar al mayor, quien dejó su taza a un lado ya que se le quitaron todas las ganas de terminar su café-

—¿¡Podrías dejar de comportarte así!? -espetó por fin el otro- ¡Chris tiene pareja!

—¿Y qué? Yo no soy celoso y además no es como si quisiera casarme con él -contestó Plisetsky elevando una ceja-

—¿Y qué es lo quieres entonces?

—¿No es obvio que me lo quiero follar? -no tuvo ningún reparo en admitirlo abiertamente-

Victor apretó sus puños con fuerza y se contuvo para no decirle todo lo que en verdad quería, se conocía muy bien como para saber que en verdad podía ser demasiado hiriente si se iba de boca.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que todo era una broma de mal gusto de tu parte. No creí que fueras gay.

—Y yo no creí que pudieras ser de esos heterosexuales moralistas que piensan tener el derecho de juzgar a los demás. ¡Qué asco me das, anciano!

—Oye, en ningún momento te he ofendido. ¡No tienes que hablarme de ese modo!

—Te hablo como me venga en gana. ¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa!

—Me importa porque Christophe es mi amigo y su pareja también. ¡No puedo creer que seas como una de esas tantas zorras ofrecidas!

—Más bien creo la zorra eres tú. ¡A mí no me engañas, anciano! Tú eres de esos que con tres tragos ya no se comporta tan heterosexual que digamos. Es más, se me hace que Chris y tú ya han tenido sus buenos acostones.

—Eres peor de lo que pensé -Victor estaba a punto de perder su autocontrol- ¡Cierra la boca de una vez!

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me la cierras tú si eres tan hombre? -señaló su lugar plantándose desafiante-

Nikiforov no pudo ya tolerar toda esa impertinencia y respondiendo a la afrenta, fue con prisa hasta él y lo encaró. El rubio se dio cuenta que en verdad consiguió molestarlo y pensó que probablemente lo golpearía por su actitud majadera. Sin embargo, el mayor lo tomó del rostro con una mano, sujetando sus mejillas con fuerza hasta encostarlo contra una pared y se puso a observarlo con fijeza , con esos ojos celestes que destellaban rabia pero también un gran deseo.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil! -gruñó el menor al sentir cierto dolor en sus mejillas que eran presionadas por la mano del otro-

—¡Qué te calles! -y entonces él mismo lo calló besándolo con ganas, Yuri intentó apartarse pero Victor no se lo permitió y acabó cediendo por completo-

En cuanto el más joven dejó de luchar, el albino dejó de ejercer fuerza y lo soltó. Sus manos se posicionaron rodeando la cintura de Yuri para luego aprisionar su cuerpo contra el suyo y la pared, impidiéndole toda chance de escape. El beso se tornó intenso y húmedo, sus lenguas se enredaban y parecían competir por un dominio que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Era un beso apasionado y cargado del más libidinoso deseo, ambos lo pudieron notar a la perfección.

Las manos de Yuri bajaron hasta el cinturón ajeno y se dispuso a desabrocharlo. No podía creer que contra todo pronóstico, terminaría follándose primero al hombre que consideró más difícil de hacer caer, porque también estuvo fantaseando constantemente con él pero Chris parecía de más fácil acceso.

En cuanto consiguió desprenderle el pantalón, el albino quebró el beso y lo apartó abruptamente. Ninguno dijo nada, solo quedaron mirándose por unos instantes hasta que Victor se marchó con prisa de allí. El rubio permaneció perplejo en su sitio, agitado y enfurecido, más que nada porque se marchó, dejándole con una erección de la que tendría que encargarse él solo de nuevo.

Plisetsky reaccionó recién cuando escuchó la puerta siendo azotada, allí supo que el otro se había largado finalmente y no consiguió sofrenar su grito cargado de ira.

—¡¡¡Me las va a pagar, hijo de puta!!!

\---

Luego de los acontecimientos en horas de la mañana, Yuri permaneció encerrado en su habitación hasta la tarde. Había cerrado su puerta con llave y estuvo un buen rato mirando pornografía en su celular y masturbándose. Pero aún así, continuaba bastante enojado por lo sucedido y su frustración seguía latente, no se sentía satisfecho. Necesitaba acostarse con alguien para calmarse, llevaba meses sin mantener relaciones sexuales y su libido estaba a tope.

Fue que se le ocurrió intentar buscar algunas aplicaciones virtuales de citas esporádicas hasta que cuando pensó haber encontrado la ideal y se dispuso a instalarla, llamaron a su puerta.

—Yuri, ¿estás aquí? ¿Puedo pasar?

La voz de Chris le hizo desistir de su cometido y dejó su celular a un lado. El suizo había llegado justo a tiempo y no pensaba desaprovechar su oportunidad, por fin podría estar a solas con él. No le importó las condiciones en las que estaba, así totalmente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Yuri? -preguntó el hombre desde el pasillo- Victor me escribió y me contó lo que pasó esta mañana, estaba preocupado y...--

Calló de golpe en cuanto el chico abrió la puerta con toda la intención de ser visto desnudo como estaba. Christophe tragó saliva ante tamaña sorpresa, pensó que había llegado en mal momento e intentó no mirarlo directamente aunque a la vez, eso se le dificultaba más de lo creía. Por alguna razón, la situación lo hizo sentir superado y acalorado. Si bien se encontraba sobrio y consciente en esta ocasión, la atracción que sentía hacia Yuri era demasiada y tenerlo frente a él de ese modo era en verdad tentador.

—Lo siento -musitó Giacometti- Yo...estaré en la sala.

—¿Así que el anciano de mierda te fue con el chisme? -resopló girando los ojos- ¡Y luego dice que no es marica!

—Fuiste muy grosero con él, Yuri. Le dijiste cosas completamente fuera de lugar.

—¿Cosas fuera de lugar? ¡Para nada! Más bien le dije sus verdades. Además, no es mi culpa si está celoso -se acercó unos pasos más hacia el otro hasta que quedaron frente a frente-

—¿Celoso? ¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Porque le molesta que quiera follar contigo -las manos de Yuri se posaron en las mejillas de Chris- Al parecer te sigue queriendo solo para él.

—¡Qué ocurrente eres, Yuri! Victor y yo somos amigos.

—¿Y qué con eso? -el más joven comenzó a besar el cuello del suizo de manera sugestiva, provocándolo adrede con pequeñas mordidas y lamidas, y hablándole en susurros- Puede que sean amigos pero estoy seguro han ido a la cama muchas veces. ¿Me lo vas a negar?

—No pero...--

—¡Lo sabía! Ese idiota no es tan heterosexual como se dice -sonrió, contento de haber confirmado sus sospechas- Pero ya mejor nos olvidamos de él ahora, vamos a aprovechar que estamos solos para seguir lo que quedó pendiente.

—Yuri...espera...ahhh... -un gemido involuntario escapó del suizo mientras el más joven seguía con lo suyo, siempre de manera intencional, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda y acariciando a la par la bragueta-

—Solo será una vez, lo prometo -susurró Plisetsky y empezó a desabotonar la camisa del mayor- Llevo meses sin sexo y en verdad lo necesito. Estoy harto de masturbarme.

—Mmm...me pones en un terrible aprieto, ¿sabes?

—Él no lo sabrá, este será nuestro secreto -insistió el otro- Vamos, Chris, solo una vez.

Yuri no podía creer lo que hacía, se estaba ofreciendo de manera descarada y no sentía el más mínimo remordimiento. Sus necesidades insatisfechas lo llevaron a perder el pudor por completo y estaba seguro lograría hacer caer a ese hombre que le encantaba, a pesar de los problemas que eso pudiera acarrearle después.

Por su parte, Giacometti no consiguió contenerse por más tiempo. Le gustaba demasiado el chico como para dejar escapar la oportunidad de follarlo como lo venía deseando desde hacía semanas. Su naturaleza pasional y lasciva le jugaron en contra más que nunca aunque eso no pareció molestarle en absoluto después de todo. Estaba muy encendido y para cuando alcanzó a darse cuenta, quedó también totalmente desnudo y se dejó a merced de su lindo y seductor inquilino.

—Ahhh...Yuri... -murmuraba Chris recostado en medio de la cama sobre su espalda, enloquecido por las sensaciones placenteras que el otro le provocaba al juntar sus húmedas erecciones y masturbarlas al mismo tiempo-

—Dios, ngh...quiero penetrarte -confesó el rubio y dirigió su pene hacia abajo, intentó hacer presión pero el otro no estaba preparado para recibirlo- ¡Mierda! -susurró Plisetsky, no tenía tiempo ni ganas para ayudarlo con eso, estaba demasiado excitado como para esperar más-

Yuri se compuso y se posicionó de rodillas en la cama, dejando sus piernas a los lados del cuerpo de Chris. Sujetó su erección frente al rostro ajeno con una de sus manos y delineó los carnosos labios del suizo con ella, dejándolos lubricados con su pre-semen.

Giacometti abrió generosamente la boca y el joven ruso avanzó para meter su miembro tanto como le fue posible. La calidez y la humedad enloquecieron de inmediato a Plisetsky, quien con su mano libre tomó con fuerza los cabellos bicolores e inició un vaivén rudo y acelerado. 

—Ahhh...ahhh... -Yuri gemía y se movía incesante mientras lo observaba, los labios ajenos succionaban y se cerraban exquisitamente en torno al falo que penetraba su boca y golpeaba su garganta- ¡Mierda, Chris...aaahhh...qué bueno eres!

No había modo en que Yuri contuviera sus quejidos de placer, estos eran cada vez más altos e intensos y podía sentir cómo Chris luchaba para controlar las arcadas que le producían aquello cada vez que ese miembro impactaba en lo más profundo de la cavidad bucal. Apenas un par de minutos después, el rubio se vino inundando la boca de su amante con sus fluidos, los cuales fueron tan abundantes que terminaron escurriéndose por las comisuras y la barbilla del mayor.

Cuando Yuri retiró su pene, parte de su semen salpicó el pecho de Chris. Ambos quedaron agitados, especialmente el suizo, quien quedó sorprendido al comprobar cuan impetuoso podía ser ese chico. Estaba satisfecho pero con muchas ganas de seguir, se acercó al rostro ajeno y lo besó con pasión, parecía estar contento y agradecido con él.

—Eso fue genial -reconoció el chico, sonriendo y separándose un poco de los labios contrarios- Ahora voy a retribuirte.

—Mmm eso suena bien.

Plisetsky notó cuan encendido se encontraba su acompañante, su erección lo había delatado y no sabía dónde la quería primero. Le tomó apenas unos segundos decidir el sitio de su preferencia, por lo que se montó osadamente en Giacometti, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él y refregando su trasero contra el despierto miembro del suizo.

—¡Fóllame! -gimoteó Yuri, provocando más y más a su amante- Ya hice todo el trabajo previo para ti, estuve masturbándome por horas antes de que llegaras.

—Haberlo dicho antes -pronunció el mayor y sin que el otro lo viera venir, Chris se levantó con rapidez y lo tumbó en la cama con cierta violencia, cambiando pronto de posición-

Yuri separó sus piernas dando un acceso completo al hombre para acomodarse en medio de las mismas. Chris así lo hizo, su miembro su deslizaba entre las nalgas del chico y amagaba penetrarlo, lo estaba provocando adrede, quería escucharlo rogar un poco aunque él mismo estaba muriendo de ganas por sumergirse en su interior.

—Deja de jugar, maldita sea -gruñó Plisetsky, ansioso y frustrado con la demora-

Christophe le sonrió y se acercó a besarlo, fue algo fogoso y avasallador. Yuri no dudó en corresponderlo, aquello lo estaba encendiendo otra vez, no había pasado mucho desde su anterior orgasmo y sentía que estaba poniéndose duro nuevamente.

—Mmm...ngh... -los gimoteos de Yuri atrapados en la boca de Chris fueron liberados cuando el suizo dejó de besarlo para llevar su boca hasta el cuello ajeno y lamerlo-

El rubio echaba su cabeza para atrás, dándole más espacio para que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Sonrió pensando en lo genial que sería que su cuello quedara lleno de marcas, que luego podría presumir con descaro frente a Nikiforov.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa maliciosa se esfumó cuando sintió la repentina y fuerte embestida. Giacometti lo penetró por completo de una sola vez y comenzó a arremeter con fuerza, gimiendo alto y aprisionando las muñecas ajenas contra el colchón.

A los pocos segundos ambos gritaban extasiados. Chris se movía sin parar, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo contrario con cierto esfuerzo ya que la cálida estrechez de Yuri parecía succionar su pene. Pero por fin estaba follándoselo como lo venía deseando.

—Aaahhh...ngh...Yuri...agh...

Ambos se hallaban tan compenetrados, disfrutándose desinhibidamente que no se percataron que tenían a un espectador, uno que los observaba con atención desde la puerta mientras acariciaba el bulto formado en su bragueta. Muy por el contrario de lo que en principio creyó, se dio cuenta que resultaba demasiado excitante verlos así.

Victor tenía serias sospechas de que algo como eso iría a suceder después de la plática telefónica que tuvo con Chris y en efecto, no se equivoco. Por tal razón, decidió regresar al departamento mucho antes aunque no esperó que el sensual y caliente espectáculo que sus compañeros de vivienda le estaban ofreciendo sin saber, lo iría a prender tanto. No quiso interrumpirlos pero tampoco pudo seguir tan tranquilo.

—¡Demonios! -murmuró cuando su erección empezó a molestar dentro de su pantalón, entonces lo desprendió para poder liberar su miembro y masturbarse a sus anchas, en tanto, sus ojos seguían enfocados en los otros dos que seguían con lo suyo-

Una vez más, Plisetsky echó la cabeza hacia atrás y al abrir los ojos, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo cuando vio al albino allí, observándolos con una expresión seria. A causa de su conmoción no logró modular una sola palabra ni alertar a Chris, quien continuaba embistiendo imparable.

A Giacometti le llamó la atención el hecho de que Yuri guardara silencio, lo miró y notó su vista fija hacia la puerta. Levantó la vista también hacia ahí y se encontró con Nikiforov, pero no por eso dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Siguió penetrando al rubio como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

—Victor... -murmuró sonriente-

—¿Era necesario que hagan tanto ruido así? -cuestionó el albino- Se los escucha hasta afuera.

—¡Lárgate y no fastidies! -exigió Yuri, creyendo que había llegado solo para arruinarles el momento como siempre-

—¿O es que acaso quieres sumarte y hacer ruido también? -bromeó el suizo al ver lo que su amigo estaba haciendo- Al parecer estás disfrutando bastante del show.

—Dudo que el anciano quiera sumarse -añadió Plisetsky- Es demasiado cobarde y moralista al parecer.

—¿Eso crees, gatito? -replicó Victor y avanzó hacia los otros mientras se despojaba de sus ropas- Tienes una boca demasiado grande. ¿Por qué no la mantienes ocupada con esto por un rato?

La cabeza de Yuri colgaba a un lado de la cama y desde esa posición tuvo una interesante vista del miembro erecto del albino. Era bastante grande como para metérselo por completo a su boca, tragó saliva al pensar que sería profanado de esa manera. De antemano sabía que su garganta quedaría destrozada y estaría semanas sin poder hablar con normalidad.

Victor colocó su pene sobre los labios de Yuri y éste sacó la lengua obscenamente, pasándosela por la punta unas cuantas veces para después deslizarla por la extensión hacia abajo hasta llegar a los testículos ajenos, los cuales se puso a succionar sin inconveniente alguno, haciendo temblar las piernas del hombre ante la invasión de placer. Chris no quiso permanecer indiferente y tomó parte en la acción también, sumó su boca al trabajo iniciado por el rubio, engullendo ese tieso falo hasta donde pudo, cerrando sus labios en torno a él y chupando gustoso mientras continuaba penetrando a Yuri.

El mayor de los rusos gemía extasiado ante la continua oleada de placer, parecía que esos dos iban a devorar su miembro. Se lo degustaban de un modo tan hambriento, intercalando succiones y lamidas, que de seguir así no tardaría mucho en correrse y no era eso lo que estaba buscando. Necesitaba tomarse la revancha y follarse a ambos para estar a mano.

Cuando Victor lo consideró suficiente, se hizo a un lado dejando a sus acompañantes un tanto desconcertados y deseosos de más. La mirada celeste se fijó en el suizo y se acercó a besarlo con ímpetu, haciendo con eso que Yuri se sintiera algo molesto.

—¿Qué pasa, Chris? -le preguntó- ¿No puedes correrte aún o acaso intentas dilatar tu orgasmo? ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas para venirte en él? Quiero cuando cómo lo llenas, anda, destrózalo. ¿No era eso lo que quería?

Yuri llegó a sentirse un poco temeroso ante las palabras y las expresiones del albino. Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y también lo veía a los ojos de una manera sádica y amenazante.

—Victor -murmuró Giacometti al verlo irse hacia el otro lado, justo detrás de él-

—Tal vez necesitas una ayuda -sentenció Nikiforov, posicionándose a espaldas de su amigo y dejándole sentir su erección al tiempo que se ponía a besar sus hombros uno por uno- Yuri no se animó antes pero para mí no será un problema.

—¿¡Qué!? -exclamaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo-

Un repentino grito de Chris dejó perplejo a Yuri. Su rostro lucía extraño, todo sonrojado, el ceño fruncido y expresiones que denotaban bastante dolor.

—¡Detente! -dijo el rubio- ¡Lo vas a matar!

—¡Ahhhh, no, no te detengas! -exigió el suizo, haciendo un sobre-esfuerzo para resistirlo-

Victor lo estaba penetrando por la fuerza y sin haberlo dilatado previamente. Yuri veía con desesperación a Chris, quien aún se encontraba dentro de él hasta el tope. Le impresionaba ver lo resistente que podía ser y le generaba un extraño morbo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando Nikiforov se hundió por completo en el cuerpo del suizo, lo tomó del rostro hacia un lado y lo besó para contenerlo por unos instantes. El interior de Giacometti se sentía cálido y apretado extremo, tentando al mayor a moverse y llenarlo de él hasta la última gota, como lo había hecho incontables veces.

Ahora Christophe estaba en Yuri y a su vez tenía a Victor en él. La sensación que los tres experimentaban era extraña pero placentera y eso fue en aumento cuando los movimientos dieron inicio. El ruso mayor tomó las caderas del suizo y se puso a embestirlo acelerando el ritmo.

Cada vez que el cuerpo de Vitya colisionaba con el de Chris, éste se hundía por completo en Yuri, fuerte y profundo hasta que terminó por descargarse en él, llenándolo en medio de incontenibles gemidos. Plisetsky observaba al albino y le sonreía de un modo lascivo, sabía que estaba pidiéndole algo que no se atrevía a poner en palabras.

Como Chris parecía agotado, Victor decidió darle un respiro y Yuri se lo agradeció en su mente. El albino dejó el cuerpo del suizo y éste a su vez salió del rubio. Chris se hizo a un lado para intentar recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas. En tanto, Victor hizo levantar a Yuri y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos, lo besó con cierta rabia y fue correspondido de igual modo. Estaban ansiosos, por fin podían ser ellos mismos y dar rienda suelta al deseo que sentían uno por el otro.

—¿Me dejarás follarte también, Vitya? -Yuri le preguntó al oído con voz traviesa, ya le dieron ganas de probarlo también a él-

—Mmmm...eso tendrás que ganártelo. ¿Podrás convencerme?

—Claro que podré -aseguró su compatriota y lo volvió a besar para luego empujarlo en la cama y dejarlo recostado al lado de Chris-

Tras eso, Yuri se montó en el mayor y sin ya mucho protocolo, tomó el miembro ajeno para penetrarse a sí mismo, moviéndose en círculos y empujando su cuerpo hacia abajo, intentando soportarlo. El tamaño de Victor era ligeramente mayor que el de Chris y aunque en su interior todavía se encontraban los vestigios del suizo, no le importó demasiado.

Unos instantes después, Plisetsky estaba gozando como nunca antes en su vida. Disfrutaba ser él quien dominara toda la situación, arrancando exquisitos quejidos a su amante y moviéndose a su antojo de arriba hacia abajo. Cuando Giacometti se recuperó, volvió a tomar parte en la contienda, primero se dispuso a besar a Victor, amaba sus labios y el modo en que se apoderaba de su boca mientras escuchaba a Yuri gemir.

Christophe prosiguió con lo suyo, ahora su boca recorría bajaba recorriendo el cuello de su amigo. Descendiendo por uno de sus hombros hasta llegar a su torso, ahí hizo una pausa para entretenerse lamiendo y chupando sus pezones, intensificando sus sensaciones eróticas y haciéndole proferir incoherencias.

Cuando tuvo intenciones se proseguir, el suizo ya no tuvo demasiado espacio a su disposición. Vio a Yuri moviéndose impúdicamente en torno al pene de Victor y se masturbaba usando una de sus manos. Ahí supo que también podía serle muy útil, apartó entonces la mano ajena y la reemplazó de inmediato por su boca.

Plisetsky empezó a experimentar espasmos en su intimidad al ver al suizo practicándole una frenética felación. No quería correrse en la boca de Giacometti y se le ocurrió una idea bastante traviesa. Al notar que el albino estaba a poco de su orgasmo, decidió apartarse con rapidez, haciendo que el otro también lo dejara.

—Chris, es su turno -indicó Yuri y de inmediato, el aludido tomó el miembro de Victor en su boca-

—Ngh...ahhh...puedes hacerlo -susurró Nikiforov y voluntariamente apartó sus piernas para que el chico pudiera acomodarse entre ellas- No eres el único que se ha preparado antes, Yuri -confesó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- Aaaahhhh...fóllame... -pidió mientras hundía sus manos en los cabellos de Chris y elevaba sus caderas para penetrar su boca tanto como podía-

—¿Así que siempre tuve razón? -sonrió el rubio antes de adentrarse en el mayor, para luego terminar hundiéndose en él de golpe, deslizándose en su interior hasta hacerlo gemir como él solo-

Yuri nunca imaginó lo bien que podía sentirse estar en el interior de Victor. Era caliente y estrecho, ese hombre no estaba acostumbrado a ser penetrado últimamente y eso lo volvía a excitar. No tardó en moverse, quería sentirlo más, verlo retorcerse de placer en simultáneo, profanarlo y tomarse una merecida revancha.

—Aaaahhhhh...aaaahhhh... -Victor gritaba consumido y cegado por todas esas sensaciones, terminó siendo el más ruidoso entre los tres y no le importó si era escuchado por alguien más, hacía tiempo no disfrutaba tanto del sexo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento-

No alcanzó a avisar a Chris y acabó eyaculando en la boca de éste, estaba todo agitado y traspirado para entonces. Al suizo no pudo importarle menos, seguía succionando y tragando todo en cuanto podía. Un rato después, Yuri descargó su potente orgasmo en el interior del albino, dejándolo lleno de sus fluidos hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y prácticamente se desplomó sobre el cuerpo ajeno.

—Mierda...eso fue jodidamente bueno -susurró sonriente-

\---

Al cabo de hora, los tres se encontraban compartiendo la ducha, enjabonándose y limpiándose en medio de risas, besos y bromas. Toda la tensión de los días anteriores se había disipado por completo. Victor abrazó a Yuri por detrás, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo y empezó a besarlo mientras el agua les caía encima. Chris permaneció viéndolos con una sonrisa sin inmiscuirse entre ellos.

—Me alegra ver que firmaron el tratado de paz.

—¿Quieres repetir? -preguntó Yuri, tendiéndole la mano para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo con suavidad-

—Tal vez luego -replicó el suizo- Ahora estoy que muero de hambre, encargaré algo para la cena.

—Si cambias de opinión, estaremos aquí un rato más -añadió Victor y se acercó a darle un beso también-

—Lo tendré en cuenta -Chris guiñó un ojo y abandonó la ducha, dejando a solas a los otros dos que parecían encendidos de nuevo-

Christophe no sintió celos ni nada semejante, de hecho, le gustaba observar juntos a Victor y a Yuri, aún cuando no se llegaba a involucrar explícitamente. Ninguno de ellos jamás pensó que sería parte de una relación poco convencional como esa, lo cierto y lo concreto era que se sentían conformes y satisfechos con lo que tenían. Quizás aquello podría funcionar, no solamente en lo que al plano sexual respectaba. Pero todavía era temprano para saber eso, ya el tiempo diría qué rumbo tomarían las cosas. Por el momento, el factor común que los tres tenían claro era que deseaban disfrutarse tanto como pudieran.

**FIN**


End file.
